There is known a method of dyeing an object to be dyed such as a lens by applying (outputting) dyeing inks containing sublimable dye onto a base body such as paper, then placing the base body in noncontact with the object under vacuum, and causing deposition of the sublimable dye toward the object (hereinafter, referred to as a “vapor deposition transfer dyeing method”) (see JP2001-215306A for example). This dyeing method enables dyeing of even resin materials which could not conventionally be dyed by a dyeing method conducted by dipping an object to be dyed in a dyeing solution for a predetermined time. This dyeing method can therefore provide such advantages that no problem with waste liquid treatment occurs and the dyeing work is not performed in an environment with bad smell.